


Snapchat? More like fuck you

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Boys Being Boys, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Season 3 I guess, Snapchat, a little bit of smut, cocky!Ian, cocky!mickey, social media related fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian finally convinced Mickey to get snapchat. One night they finally use it to have some fun but Mickey doesn't know that the other person gets a notification when you save the picture. </p><p>OOPS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapchat? More like fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is for my wonderful Pens, my beta partner in crime.  
> This all started because we tried to use the worst app to chat with aka snapchat. Seriously, I don't get why people love this thing. 
> 
> Anyway, she pointed out that this could be a nice prompt. In advance to all of you and to you Alex, I'm sorry about this, I don't even know what this is. 
> 
> But I had fun writing it aha

“Come on, Mick! It’ll be fun!“

 

“No fucking way, Gallagher. If I wanna see your ugly face, I call you, we meet at the dugouts and that’s it. I am NOT downloading snapchat. Now drop it and get on me.“

 

“But-“

 

“ For fuck’s sake!”

 

Mickey suddenly got closer and pushed Ian forcefully against his bedroom door, a huge grin on his face. Ian pouted a little as he unbuckled his belt but decided to drop the subject for now; Mickey was pressing his body against his, biting his neck playfully and he couldn’t think of anything else in that moment. He wrapped his arms around Mickey and dropped the subject, choosing to let him win for now.

…

 

Harassment was the right word for what Ian did to Mickey the next two weeks; everyday Ian would annoy Mickey beyond measure, urging him to get snapchat because _it’s fun, what’s wrong with fun?_ Mickey had the feeling that it wasn’t about snapchat anymore, but more about Ian trying to break Mickey’s walls, as if he didn't break so many of them already. As always, Gallagher was pushing his luck, showing in a billion different ways that he wanted more, more, more from the older boy. Mickey wanted to resist Ian and his stupid ideas like kissing or getting snapchat but finally gave up. Pretending not to care was useless nowadays, Ian always managed to get what he wanted from him.

 

…

 

One day, Ian was working at the Kash ‘n’ Grab when he finally got the notification he expected for weeks:

 

**Mick.Milkovich28 added you on snapchat**

 

Ian couldn’t help but smile like an idiot all day, already thinking about the good use he was going to do of the app. He was restocking one of the shelves when the phone in his pocket buzzed and he saw he had a snapchat from Mickey. No picture, just text.

 

_You can shove your little ambition of me taking a selfie up your ass Gallagher, ain’t gonna happen._

 

Ian shook his head and chuckled a little, put the phone back in his pocket and started thinking of ways to get what he wanted because a selfie from Mickey was exactly what he expected from the beginning and he was determined to get it. After all, he managed to make him download the app, nothing was impossible then, right?

 

…

 

Ian knew that, now that he had Mickey right where he wanted, he had to be careful. He needed his first snapchat to be something casual and neutral or in other terms anything but a selfie if he wanted Mickey to play along and get on with it. Anything remotely cute, or too personal would destroy all the work he had done so far so he wasn’t going to take the risk. So Ian started sending him snapchats of the sunrise when he went jogging in the morning, with a caption like _ain’t it beautiful, Mick?_ or very short videos of Carl playing with his ninja stars, caption saying _this kid is lost_. Mickey never answered, probably because he didn’t see the point of doing so but Ian knew he had received and opened them so, for now, it was enough. His plan was working, slowly but still.

 

Things went like that for a while, with Mickey not answering and Ian being persistent, until one night where Mickey was alone at home, high as a kite. The Milkovich boy was lying on his bed, wearing only a pair of sweaters and drinking beer, thinking about Ian. The redhead was supposed to be here, Mickey’s brothers and father on a run and Mandy who the fuck knows where, but Fiona had to work and so Ian was stuck at home babysitting. Mickey was bored and particularly frustrated since he was supposed to be having sex right now, not brooding on his own. He took his phone and opened snapchat, wondering if maybe he should send something to Ian. If he was being honest, he was a little disappointed: he kind of hoped that this whole charade was about Ian sending sexy pictures of himself to Mickey, not freaking sunrises or videos of his psychotic little bro. He expected it to be a way to warm things up before meeting to fuck or simply getting off when they couldn’t meet, like tonight. But no, not even a dick pic from Gallagher since this thing started. He didn’t know how to motivate Ian to do so, and he sure as hell wasn’t the one who was going to initiate. No way.

 

Four beers later, his resolution had drastically decreased: he was horny, drunk and alone, and pretty sure Ian had put the kids to bed so he was probably watching TV on his own or something. He took a picture of himself, trying not to think too much of what he was doing when he heard the door slam. He frantically put his phone under his pillow, ran a hand through his hair nervously and pretended to be doing nothing. His heart was beating so fast it hurt a little, but when Mandy came into his room, asking for weed because _Lip is a fucking douchebag_ , he shrugged and threw a little stash at her face, wondering if she could see how upset he was. _Fucking Gallaghers_ he said, and Mandy nodded, unaware of what he was truly talking about. She rolled the joint and they smoked in silence, both thinking about a Gallagher.

 

The next morning when he thought about what he had almost done, he mentally kicked himself for a good hour and thanked all the gods that Mandy barged in at this exact moment of weakness. He ignored then that Ian was planning on doing exactly that the following night.

 

Ian was enjoying a quite evening at the Gallagher household, something that happened like never, and thought about what he could be doing. He was supposed to meet Lip and Mandy later but for now he was alone in his room, cursing under his breath because of the summer heat. His clothes were sticking to his skin, he could practically feel the drops of sweat running on his forehead and the window being wide open didn’t change a thing. He got rid of his clothes, only keeping his boxer briefs and lit a cigarette.

 

He took his phone from his nightstand and opened snapchat; he took a picture of himself with a bored expression on his face, added the caption _what u doin’_ and sent it to Mickey. He sighed a little, put his smoke between his lips and got to the bathroom to take a quick shower because the heat was unbearable. Once he was done, he went to his room with his towel hanging low on his hips and checked his phone more by habit than anything else when he saw the snapchat notification.

 

Ian’s jaw practically dropped to the floor when he realized that Mickey had responded with a snap; the picture was far from being exciting, it was only his lower body (he was wearing a worn pair of jeans and dirty socks) with a caption that said _nothin’, U?_

Mickey’s outfit was definitely not a turn-on but Ian saw an opportunity : he took a picture of himself but this one was barely focused on his face. It was basically a picture of his chest and you could still see the drops of water running down on it from the shower he just took.

 

_We could have some fun._

 

Mickey answered almost immediately but didn’t send a picture this time.

 

_What are u thinking Gallagher?_

 

Ian smiled mischievously at his phone, he knew Mickey too well and he was sure now that he had his entire attention.

 

_I want u to take ur clothes off and send me a pic._

 

Minutes went by after that and Ian started to think that maybe he pushed too far and scared Mickey away when his phone buzzed again.

 

_I’ll do it if you do too_

 

Ian was writhing in anticipation and with one swift move got rid of his briefs; he took a picture of his naked body and sent it to Mickey, aware that the other boy would not send anything before he received one. He was nervously fidgeting with his phone when he had a new notification: Mickey had just sent him a naked picture of himself and he could feel himself getting hard. He answered with a simple _damn Mick_ before taking a picture of himself in another angle but Mickey had already sent something new. Ian’s mind exploded as he watched a five-second video of Mickey stroking himself, grunting quietly. Ian still couldn’t believe it but finally got a hold on himself and thought _Okay, game on_.

 

They spent the next twenty minutes sending pictures and short videos to each other, each picture being even hotter than the previous one, before Ian's excitation reached its pick. He climaxed hard as he watched another video of Mickey touching himself and whispering his name. After that, he let his head fall on his pillow, while he panted like he had just ran a 20 miles marathon. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, his all body finally relaxing. Eventually he took his phone back and quickly snapped a picture of his face before sending it to Mickey.

 

_That was awesome. U got there too?_

 

Mickey replied a moment after, no picture attached.

 

_Yeah man, obviously_

 

Ian grabbed his shirt on the floor to wipe his stomach clean when his phone buzzed again.

 

**Mick.Milkovich28 made a caption of your pic !**

 

Ian frowned a little in surprise and decided to send a message to Mickey, even though he knew what was coming at him.

 

_Seriously, you captioned that ?_

 

_Don’t know what u’re talking about._

 

_Come on Mick, Snapchat sends a notification when u do._

 

_Whatever_

_Can’t believe you saved that one_

 

Mickey didn’t answer right away, he was so angry with himself right now; Gallagher wasn’t supposed to know he saved the picture, and he was definitely not supposed to make a comment about it. For a while, the silent treatment seemed to be the right thing to do but Mickey was apparently too deep not to answer: 10 minutes after Ian’s message, he replied to Gallagher comment, trying not to think too much about it.

 

_U look nice._

 

Ian smiled so hard when he received Mickey’s message that his cheeks should have hurt but he didn’t care, that was probably the cutest thing Mickey had ever admitted to him. He held onto his phone as it was the most precious item in his possession and enjoyed the fluttering feeling in his stomach. If Ian still had any doubt about what he felt for the other boy, this was his confirmation. With a simple message, only three little words, Mickey had lighten Ian's mood for at least a week.

 

 _Thanks Mick_ :)

 

Mickey closed the app after he had received Ian’s message, a smile tugged at his lips and as he covered his naked body with the sheets, he felt the need to go to his gallery to look at the picture he had saved. If he wasn’t in total denial, he would have probably accepted the fact that, just looking at this picture of Ian was making his heart tighten in his chest. How could he have not saved that picture?

 

Ian’s cheeks were flushed, he had a huge smile plastered on his face and he was biting his lower lip seductively. He had a twinkle in his beautiful green eyes and he seemed to glow, probably because of the heat and the virtual sex; the picture was just breathtaking and Mickey’s heart sank as he looked at it. He didn’t think about it twice when he received the snap; he needed to save it, have it on his phone so he could take a look at it when he was alone, hidden his room late at night. In the end, he hadn’t expected Ian to know about him saving it but he decided that it was worth it. Mickey finally threw his phone on his nightstand and rolled in his bed, ready to doze off. Right before drifting to sleep, he thought to himself: _Not just nice, beautiful_.

 

Yes, Ian Gallagher was beautiful and Mickey Milkovich was fucked for good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I have no idea what I have done here.  
> Come and Say hello : goddamit-mir.tumblr.com


End file.
